Aria Nansee
Aria Nansee is an original character for Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility/Animal Parade. Behind the winter outfit: Aria actually dislikes pink, but she still forces herself to wear it because this(Whatever you choose to call it) was her mother's(Her mother is now gone)-> Name: Aria Birthday: Fall 4 Job: She doesn't have a job on Waffle Island or Harmonica Town. She traveled to the city once a season for one day in order to perform/sing.(Though the reason she does this isn't completely for money...) Rival: Chase Family: Aria has a very large family, though many of them aren't on Waffle Island. Only a few of her family members will be available to talk to on a regular basis-however you will meet a large majority of her family members who don't live on the island, because they're still a tight-knit family and will visit eachother almost excessively. She openly expresses her belief that they visit her too much. (However, one of the best ways to befriend Aria quickly, is to befriend her cousins, Amber and Sophia.) Because secretly, she's happy that they visit her so much. You will almost never find Aria outside on a sunny day-or during the day at all. Which is one of the reasons that you can only meet her on a rainy or cloudy day. You will meet her outside when passing the Sundae Inn or the Brass Bar. You'll see her exiting the Inn/Bar and she will sigh contently and talk to her self without thinking anyone is there to listen: "I love this weather so much...I can be outside without having to worry about that nasty sun hurting my eyes..." She'll become suddenly alarmed and quickly turn to face you when she realized you're there, "And who are you?" Her eyes narrow, "You didn't hear me, did you...?" You say no. You explain to her that you were just surprised because you'd been here for a while now, yet hadn't seen her. You ask her if she's new too. "Oh, so you're that farmer who Hamilton was going crazy about? I thought he'd finally fallen off of his rocker." Her eyes go back to normal and she examines you before smiling, "The reason you haven't seen me out is because I only come out during rainy days, cloudy days, snowy days, or during the night." You act surprised and ask her why. "That's for me to know, and you not to." Though she says it with a playful smirk, "I'll see you around, 'kay?" And the meeting ends after you nod to her and she waves before heading toward Maple Lake District or toward The light house. Heart Lines: One heart: "I wish I could force myself to go outside during the day more often, but not only does the sun hurt my eyes, but I hate it personally too." Two hearts: "How often do you see your family? I wish I could see less of mine...sometimes..." (At two hearts she gives you a Shinning Cherry) Three hearts: "Have you ever been part of a choir? When I was younger, I always wanted the solo parts... And I usually got them." At three hearts you can also unlock an intermission where you see Aria at the beach (The one infront of the clinic in Waffle town or the one next to the light house in Harmonica Town) on a rainy day. This is where she'll finally open up about her family and who she is: She is standing peacefully before realizing you're there. (Just like when you first met) "Oh, it's you, ______." She turned away again, but she continues talking, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you-because I suddenly feel the need to tell someone." She turns toward you again, "I'm tired of being alone. It just doesn't bring the same feeling of satisfaction that it did when I was a child. I was always surrounded by family-and I love them to death, but it wasn't enough!" She suddenly tears up, and you jump in surprise. "Sorry about that..." You shake your head to tell her that it's alright. She's now stopped the tears, "To make friends is even harder when I can't go outside during the day because of my eyes. If I do go out, people think I'm giving them the 'evil eye,' because I need to squint my eyes!" Then she narrows her eyes at the ground and stomps her foot a few times. "When my mom died, I couldn't even stomach it to go to her funeral." Now she simply looks sad. You say something to try and make her feel better, and she looks up, "Whatever, _____, I know you don't care..." She then runs off. Four hearts: "Have you ever wondered where I go on the twentieth of each month? I'm performing with a famous choir in the city, I would love it if you could hear us perform some time!"(At four hearts she gives you a sapphire) Five hearts: "I've been asked to perform in a musical in the city, but it would mean staying there for a couple weeks...what do you think?" Six hearts: Confession: Aria walks up and looks at you seriously. "So how have you been,_____?" You say something and she smiles, "Good! I haven't been..." She frowns. "I have something on my mind that keeps nagging at me...would you happen to know what it is?" You shake your head no. She scowls, "It's YOU!" She calms down and forces herself to smile, "I actually...like you...so..." You tell her you like her too. "Oh, that's good. I thought I was going to be rejected..." Six heart line after confession: "I still can't believe you like me too...have I died?" Seven hearts: "Amber and Sophia keep insisting that I'm smiling too much to be Aria..." Eight hearts: Have you ever wondered why I wear pink in the winter? Because that pink outfit is all I have left of my mom. That's why I has so sad...before you came, that is." Nine hearts: "I can't help but feel that I love you, it must be love. I can't get the thoughts of you to go away!" Ten hearts: "Promise me you'll never leave me..." Loves: This is so perfect! Thank you! Likes: Aww~ How sweet. Neutral: Thanks so much... Hates: It's the thought that counts, right?